


It was just a prank

by NotfunnyDean (IronEyes)



Series: SPN Classic Bingo 2019 [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, April Fools' Day, M/M, Prank Wars, SPN Classic Bingo, hurt!Dean, is bad and we all know it, playing with someone's feelings, sam does it anyway, sam writes a love letter in Cas' name
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-02
Updated: 2019-04-02
Packaged: 2020-01-01 05:32:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,795
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18329609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IronEyes/pseuds/NotfunnyDean
Summary: When Sam wakes up to discover that his mattress is soaking wet and his brother laughing loudly, he decides to take vengeance. Somehow, along the way, the prank war turns a bit too serious and Dean ends up really hurt.





	It was just a prank

**Author's Note:**

> Hello and welcome back to the NEXT bingo. It's the SPN Classic Bingo!
> 
> The square was: Pranking!
> 
> Disclaimer: I know this is the worst prank ever from Sam and nobody should ever do this. If that ever happens to you, write me and I beat them up. Seriously nothing worse than getting asked out as a prank.

Sam groans quietly when he wakes up. They don’t have an urgent hunt at the moment, since they just finished one yesterday and that’s why he can actually sleep in today, but something disturbed his sleep.

“Sammy, wakey wakey.” 

Sam turns around at the annoying voice of his brother and that’s when he actually feels it. His bed is wet and that is enough to wake Sam up completely. He sits up and looks down at his legs. Everything is wet and cold already.

“What the fuck?!” Sam says angrily and Dean starts to cackle from his own bed. They are in a tiny motel room and when Sam squints at Dean, he sees the empty bucket next to him on the bed. Oh, this fucker.

“Well, you wouldn’t wake up.” Dean says, grinning, and he kicks the bucket away, as if Sam hadn’t seen it already. Sam makes a face when he moves again and his pants stick to his legs. Oh that would be a bitch to clean up.

“And you just poured a bucket of water down on me?” Sam asks and he feels like strangling his brother this morning. Dean shrugs and he even blinks all innocently up at Sam, since he knows most people can’t resist that face.

Sam isn’t most people.

“It’s nearly April Fools’ Day!” Dean says all happily and he sips on his coffee, as if he didn’t just declare a war between them. Sam frowns even harder and then gets out of the bed. At least they would leave the motel room today anyway, but he feels sorry for the poor maid who would need to clean this mess up.

“It’s another two weeks until April!” Sam says and he pulls off his wet shirt. Dean cackles loudly when he throws it on the ground and it makes a nasty noise. Sam only rolls his eyes and gets rid of the pants as well. It’s not like either of them have any shame left.

“Well, I thought I would get an early start.” Dean says and he seems to be really proud of himself. For a second Sam wants to throws his wet pants at him, but then decides against it. He would get his revenge in another way.

“You know how this is gonna end.” Sam says and goes over to the small bathroom with new dry clothes. Even his underwear is wet and hangs low on his hips. Dean doesn’t seem to be afraid of the threat. Instead, he just leans back on his own dry blanket and starts the vibrating motions of his bed. 

“Yeah, of course. I win, like always.” Dean says and then he even puts his headphones on, so he can listen to his music. Sam shakes his head and closes the bathroom door a lot louder than necessary. 

Sam can’t even remember how it started, but they have those prank wars all the damn time and it always ends up with one of them taking it too far. Mostly Dean doesn’t know when to stop and Sam ends it, but this year he would win it.

“Just wait and see.” Sam mutters quietly, when he starts the shower. Luckily the motel room even has warm water and Sam relaxes a bit. This feels damn good after after his involuntary cold shower.

Sam shrieks loudly when he discovers that his shampoo is not really shampoo, instead there is paint in his hair. Sam grits his teeth, when he hears Dean laughing again. So the asshole was just pretending to listen to music.

Oh he would get his revenge and it would be… _destructive._

 

*

 

It takes Sam only a few hours to come up with a great plan, but he doesn’t want to do it too early on. He needs to take his time so Dean doesn’t think it’s actually a prank from Sam. So he suffers the next two weeks in silence.

“Dammit Dean. This isn’t funny.” Sam says when he puts on his shirt and there are two holes right at his nipples. Dean is laughing himself silly again.This time he sits at the little table in their new motel room, eating some fries while he chokes out his laughter. 

“Dance for me, Sammy.” Dean giggles and Sam watches in disgust, when Dean doesn’t even swallow his food before he speaks up. Sam rolls his eyes and searches for another shirt. Only to find that Dean indeed cut them all.

“Really, you couldn’t even leave me one fucking shirt?” Sam says and he goes over to Dean’s bag. Dean doesn’t answer and continues to eat happily (and loudly as well). Sam takes out one of Dean’s shirts and puts it on. It’s a bit small and he groans. 

“I thought you would at least wear them for a bit.” Dean says sadly, when he sees that Sam wears his own shirt. Sam just shakes his head and throws his own shirts into the garbage can. He would be out of clothes soon, if it continues like that.

“Do you have at least an idea what could’ve killed those people?” Sam changes the subject, because they are here for a new job and Dean is being childish and distracting again. Sam smiles to himself, actually he is glad that Dean is in such a good mood lately. 

“Not really. I interviewed their wives and husbands. Nothing. Don’t think it’s a demon or a ghost.” Dean says and he finally swallows his food down. Sam nods, he was at the library all day and he didn’t find anything that would help with that case.

“I have no idea either. Maybe we should call Cas.” Sam says and he sits down on his bed. Dean seems to be lost in his thoughts for a moment, before he looks back to him and answers. 

“Cas? Why? I think it’s a simple case and we can do it easily alone.” Dean says and there it is. The last weeks Dean behaves really weird around Castiel and while Sam always assumed those two were a bit more than just the best friends they claimed to be, it’s way too obvious now.

“Dean. If this is a simple case, we would already have at least an idea what we are hunting. So far, we are completely in the dark, so please just call him.” Sam says and he rubs over his temple. Sometimes his brother makes his headache worse.

“Fine.” Dean says and he gets up to get rid of the wrapping of his cheap food. He busies himself for a few minutes, before he finally sits down on his bed, hands folded in his lap and eyes closed.

“Don’t be such a drama queen.” Sam says and Dean glares at him, before he closes his eyes again and seems to really concentrate. Sam leans back on his elbows and waits.

“Dear Cas, could you please get your… feathery ass down here. We need some backup and maybe your angel powers.” Dean says quietly and Sam huffs a laughter. His brother can’t take anything seriously. Dean shrugs at his own words and then they both wait.

It doesn’t take long before they hear the rustling of Castiel’s wings. Sam looks around and there is Castiel standing in their doorway, looking like always. The trenchcoat is still the same and the frown on his face looks exactly like it did a week ago, when they last called him.

“Hello Dean.” Castiel says and Sam isn’t even offended anymore that Castiel always talks to Dean first and sometimes even forgets about Sam at all.

“What’s up, Cas?” Dean says and he is grinning widely, when he gets up from the bed. For a moment Sam thinks that Dean is going to hug the angel, but instead they just stare at each other again. Sam sighs, this is gonna take a while.

“The… ceiling?” Castiel asks back and he sounds a bit unsure. Dean laughs, way too loudly and exaggerated in Sam’s opinion, but whatever makes those two happy. Sam ignores them and looks over to his bag. He can see a small envelope sticking out of it and he can’t wait to finally start with his prank.

“So Cas, we actually have a new case and no idea what it could be this time.” Sam says, when he realizes those two are still staring at each other. Castiel finally seems to acknowledge his presence and looks over to Sam with a nod.

“How can I help?” Castiel asks and Dean rushes over to the fridge to get himself a beer. Sam holds up his notes for Castiel and the angel sits awkwardly down next to him on the bed. 

“We have four victims. Two men and two women. They were not related, didn’t even know each other and didn’t share the same interests or clubs or whatever.” Sam lists and Castiel listens to him, and nods once in a while.

“Could be the work of a witch.” Castiel mutters and Dean, behind them, groans loudly. Sam agrees silently with his brother, because witches are always a real pain in the ass. 

“Or worse, your brother.” Dean says and Castiel snorts. Sam feels himself frowning. It’s been a while since they saw Gabriel and, somehow, the crimes would fit him too. Nothing too obvious, but one of the victims died through his own tractor.

“I will try to locate Gabriel.” Castiel says and before either of the brothers can react, he is already gone. Sam leans completely back on his bed and relaxes a bit. It’s not that late, but he really just wants to read a bit and then go to sleep.

“You want to sleep?” Dean asks and he puts the empty beer bottle on the counter. Sam nods and he can hear Dean yawning as well. They could rest until tomorrow morning and maybe then Castiel would have news for them.

“Yeah. If you go out, please be quiet when you do decide to come back.” Sam mutters and he can hear that his brother is searching for something in his own bag. His knees crack a bit and Sam sighs.

“I won’t… go out. Gonna catch some sleep myself.” Dean says and just like that he goes to the small bathroom and closes the door. Lately Dean would always claim to be tired and go to sleep as soon as possible, instead of going to a bar to bring some chick home. Sam pretends not to question it, but he has an idea why Dean is behaving like this.

Dean wants a real relationship. No matter how much he denies it, Sam knows his brother wants nothing more, he just thinks that he doesn’t deserve it. Still, he would win this prank war first and he is sure that with his idea he would make Dean see how good Castiel can be for him.

Sam gets up quietly and takes the envelope out of his bag, so he can carefully put it into Dean’s pillow, so it looks as if Castiel had put it there earlier. Sam really hopes that Dean doesn't think that it comes from him. He hastily undresses and lays down under his blanket, just in time, because Dean comes out of the bathroom again.

“We’re out of hot water.” Dean announces and Sam nods. He would try to shower in the morning, because he doesn’t want to miss Dean’s face, when he finds the envelope. Dean throws his small wash bag on his nightstand and then sits down with another groan.

“Could you be a bit quieter?” Sam says and he hope it sounds annoyed, but inwardly he is grinning widely. Dean doesn’t answer, but Sam hears the small gasp. Seems like Dean found it.

“Did you put that here?” Dean asks and Sam opens his eyes, just to glance at the envelope. He shakes his head and hopes it looks as innocently as he needs it to be. Dean’s eyes widen at that and he carefully opens it.

“What is it?” Sam asks, even though it took him almost a whole night to write this down. He had copied Castiel’s handwriting as good as he could and he just hopes Dean buys it. Sam watches Dean, while he reads the letter.

There is a soft smile on Dean’s lips.

“It’s… from Cas.” Dean says in the end and he seems to read it all again. Sam tried not to write it down too mushy, because Castiel wouldn’t do that, it’s directly to the point, while still being romantic. Sam would give himself an award for that.

“What does he want?” Sam asks and acts like he is surprised. 

“He… Sammy... he wants to go out with me.” Dean says and he looks so happy, that Sam has to smile himself. He doesn’t remember the last time Dean seemed to be this happy and just now Sam’s conscience speaks up in the back of his mind.

Why the fuck did he do that?! What if Castiel doesn’t want Dean? 

“I can’t believe this.” Dean whispers and he even strokes carefully over the paper. Sam swallows dryly, oh yeah he is so fucked. He was just so annoyed with Dean and his pranks and he wanted to end it… but this would break his brother.

“Yeah… uhm good for you.” Sam mumbles and lays back down. Even when Dean switches off the lights, Sam can’t calm down. He will ruin his brother’s life. Just because of a stupid prank war. He should’ve just gone for a simple prank and hid Dean’s porn. 

“Castiel Winchester.” Dean whispers into the quiet room and Sam closes his eyes.

 

*

 

“Hey Sammy!” Dean is still in a really good mood the next morning and he is even standing at the tiny stove of the motel room, whistling. Sam feels worse with every second. Maybe he could still warn Dean.

“Morning Dean.” Sam mumbles and gets up to dress and shower. Out of the corner of his eyes he sees that Dean is making pancakes. He only does that when they really have to celebrate something, or when one of them almost died on a hunt.

Sam takes his time this morning and tries to think of a way to get out of this mess without hurting his brother too much. Just when he thinks he can do this, he opens the door and sees that Dean is wearing one of his fine suits.

“Do I look okay?” Dean asks and turns around a few times. Sam can only nod, because the words are stuck in his throat. Dean smiles widely and there is even a faint blush on his cheeks and Sam would so go to hell, _again._

“Yeah, Dean… uhm? Can we talk for a second?” Sam says, but Dean doesn’t seem to hear him. Instead he sits on his bed and gets his shiny black shoes on. Sam is pretty sure that Dean never dressed up for a date before.

“No time, Sammy. I gotta call Cas. Maybe we can go to this tiny restaurant at the end of the street and then maybe take a small walk through the park. We could even feed the ducks.” Dean rambles and Sam is sure that he is going to puke.

“Okay, but I think we should talk first!” Sam says a bit louder, to get any reaction out of his brother, but Dean just ignores him. Instead he even picks up some flowers.

“Cas? Are you ready?” Dean asks loudly and before Sam can put his hand over his brother’s mouth, there is the rustling of the feathers again and Castiel stands in the middle of the room. He looks confused and isn’t dressed up like Dean. Of course not.

“For the case? I still didn’t track Gabriel and…” Castiel starts and Sam buries his face in his hands. Dean stands there, the flowers still in his hands and looks heartbroken. Sam wishes Lucifer would come back and get him now.

“For our date?” Dean whispers and Castiel tilts his head. Sam closes his eyes.

“I have no idea what you’re talking about.” Castiel says slowly and Sam has to look up again. Whether he wants to or not. Dean’s green eyes are wide open and Sam really hopes that it only looks as if they are wet with tears.

“Sammy?” Dean says and he already sounds wrecked. 

“April Fools’?” Sam whispers quietly and Dean turns away from him. Sam can see how his shoulders are shaking and he wants so badly to go over there and hug is brother, but he can’t move. Dean would never speak to him again.

“Dean, I’m sorry.” Sam tries, but Castiel holds his hand up. Sam goes quiet and Castiel goes over to Dean and Sam’s eyes nearly fall out, when Castiel presses a kiss to the back of Dean’s neck. What the fuck is happening?

“Dean, what happened?” Castiel wants to know and he sounds so commanding, that Sam isn’t surprises to see that Dean actually turns towards them again. He isn’t even crying like Sam thought, no, he is laughing quietly.

“Sam wanted to prank me and his attempt was almost cute, but it didn’t really work out.” Dean says and he leans completely against the angel. Castiel puts an arm around Dean’s hip and Sam gasps again. 

“Care to tell me what kind of prank?” Castiel asks and for a second Sam thinks he should answer that, but Dean is already speaking up again.

“He wrote me a love letter in your name, where you asked me out on a date and thought I would fall for it.” Dean explains and Sam finds himself nodding under Castiel’s heavy gaze. He is still not really sure what is going on, because even though they are standing side by side, Castiel seems to press completely against Dean. 

“I see.” Castiel says and Sam has to look to the ground.

“I don’t know why I did it, you just pissed me off with all your pranks and I thought it would be hilarious, but then I realized… how much it could hurt you.” Sam tries to explain himself and he blushes himself. Castiel looks really angry.

“So let me see if I understand this right, you thought you would play with your brother’s feelings for a _prank._ ” Castiel says and Sam shakes his head hastily.

“No… Seems like I didn’t think at all.” Sam says shyly and he looks up through his eyelashes. Dean’s smile turns a bit softer and he holds an arm out. Sam knows what that means and goes over to his big brother. He hides his face against Dean’s shoulder and hugs him.

“It’s okay, Cas.” Dean says and he strokes over Sam’s hair. Castiel doesn’t seem really happy about it and Sam just sniffs into Dean’s suit jacket. He was such an asshole.

“It is not okay.” Castiel replies shortly and Sam can feel his brother nodding. He just wants to stay here in Dean’s arms and beg for forgiveness if he has to, but Dean just pulls a bit away.

“I know. Sammy, look at me. I know sometimes my pranks are a pain in the ass, but sometimes I don’t know how to deal with our lives anymore and small things like those prank wars help me a lot, but you took it too far.” Dean says, and he sounds the most serious Sam has seen him since he came back from hell.

“I’m sorry.” Sam says again and he knows that Dean understands that he means it. He never felt worse in his life, even though Dean doesn’t seem really sad.

“Yeah, but promise you’ll never do that again, Sammy. I mean it. It’s not okay to play with others’ feelings like that.” Dean says and when Sam looks to Castiel, he sees that the angel is nodding as well. Sam tries to hug Dean and Castiel at the same time and finally the angel smiles a bit again.

“I will never do that again.” Sam whispers quietly and Castiel even strokes his back.

“Good. Anyway, I figured it out after just reading the first word, so you didn’t hurt me.” Dean says proudly and he is grinning again. Castiel doesn’t seem too happy about it. Sam takes a step back and looks at his brother.

“What do you mean?” Castiel asks and Sam closes his mouth again, because he wanted to ask the same question. He even sees that Castiel and Dean are holding hands now. It must’ve happened when he hugged them.

“Well, you don’t start with ‘Hello Dean’, you call me ‘Baby’.” Dean says and he is smiling so happily. This time it’s Sam who tilts his head, because did he hear that right? Castiel actually writes him letters? 

“That is true.” Castiel says and he presses a short kiss to Dean’s cheek. Dean is still grinning at Sam, as if he wants to show Castiel off. Sam swallows dryly. Those two are already a couple, that’s what Dean is trying to say.

“Okay, actually I planned this a bit different, but Sam? Meet my boyfriend Castiel, Angel of the Lord.” Dean says and Castiel smacks him on the back of his head. Dean doesn’t even jerk and winks at Sam instead.

“Wow, this is… I mean, congratulations.” Sam says finally and he can’t really believe this. His brother had already found his soulmate. Sam didn’t destroy everything between them, he is so relieved. But he would never play a prank like this again.

“Thank you, Sam.” Castiel says and this time he looks so much softer. Dean giggles and holds up the flowers again that he had thrown on the bed. He presses them against Castiel’s chest.

“These are for you anyway.” Dean mutters and he blushes a bit again. Sam pretends that he doesn’t see how embarrassed and cute his brother can be, when Castiel kisses him right there. Dean ducks his head.

“So, what now?” Dean says after the kiss and Sam laughs. He is really relieved that they are all fine and he had learned his lesson. 

“Well, I would still like to go for the walk and feed the ducks.” Castiel says and Dean groans. Sam winks at Castiel and the angel even sticks out his tongue. Sam sits down on his bed and sighs happily.

“Please, everything but that.” Dean whines, but Castiel already ushers him out of the door. Sam shakes his head and looks to Dean’s bed again. The letter is still there and Sam takes it and rips it a million little snippets. 

He would learn from this.

**Author's Note:**

> You made it :D
> 
> So anyone wanna kill Sam or are we just happy for Dean and Cas, who are now feeding the ducks.
> 
>  
> 
> Find me on [tumblr](https://notfunnydean.tumblr.com)


End file.
